Lo que siento
by Ann5
Summary: Ash ha vuelto de su viaje por Sinnoh pero se topa con una desviación que lo llevara a enfrentar sus sentimientos. AAML!
1. Chapter 1

Ash y compañía se dirigían de regreso a casa, ciudad paleta, después de que ash participara en la competencia y quedara entre unos de los mejores, Hikari había decido visitar la casa de ash y visitar a todas las personas de las que el hablaba durante su viaje. Cuando llegaron a ciudad plateada se dieron cuenta que el camino de regreso estaba cerrado así que decidieron tomar otro camino.

Brock- ¡Hey, miren! el camino esta cerrado

Ash- y ahora como llegaremos

Pikachu: Pika?

Brock- (Abriendo el mapa) Déjenme ver si hay otro camino

Hikari- Hay yo ya quería llegar, ahora tendremos que desviarnos y tardarnos mas

Ash- Tranquila seguro hay otro camino cerca

Brock- así es, pero al parecer nos vamos a tardar más en llegar y tendremos que descansar en una ciudad cercana

Ash- ¿donde pasaremos la noche Brock?

Brock- Podríamos ir hasta ciudad Zafir o podemos llegar esta tarde a ciudad Cerulean y quedarnos ahí hasta mañana. Yo creo que lo mejor es ir a ciudad Cerulean, así podremos visitar a Misty.

Pikachu- pikapi

Ash- (hablando en voz baja) ¿Visitar a Misty?

Hikari- ¿Misty? (pensando- ¿Por qué ash esta pensando tanto? Ah ya se) ¡si hay que ir a visitar a la novia de ash!

Ash- ¡Que, ella no es mi novia!

Hikari- entonces por que actúas así

Ash- por que… por que...por que no la he visto en mucho tiempo y ella es solo mi amiga

Brock- bueno esta decidido, visitaremos a Misty en ciudad Cerulean

Pikachu- Pika!

Se dirigieron hacia ciudad Cerulean, durante el camino ash no se veía como siempre, parecía estar perdido en sus pensamientos y casi no hablaba hasta que

Hikari- ash ¿En que piensas?

Ash- En nada, solo ya quiero llegar a ciudad Cerulean y ver a... Mist …a los pokemons de Misty

Hikari- Estas muy emocionado para solo visitar a "una amiga"

Ash- ¿Qué? No solo estoy emocionado por ver que tipos de pokemon hay en el Gimnasio y quiero ver que tan buena se ha vuelto Misty y tener una batalla contra ella

Hikari- "si claro"

Pikachu- pika?

Brock- ya casi llegamos

Llegaron a la entrada del gimnasio y había mucha gente esperando entrar

Hikari- miren que estará pasando

Ash- vamos a ver (salio corriendo hacia el gimnasio y pikachu junto a el)

Brock- miren al parecer hay un espectáculo acuático y esta apunto de empezar

Ash- seguro son las hermanas de Misty haciendo otros de sus espectáculos

Hikari- no lo creo aquí dice que es Misty la que se va a presentar y al parecer todos quieren asistir, hay mucha gente aquí

Ash- nunca vi tanta gente en un show ¿Por qué será?

Chico- ¡No saben! Misty hace uno de los mejores shows acuáticos, sin mencionar lo hermosa que es (después el chico se alejo para poder entrar)

Hikari- así que la novia de ash es muy hermosa

Ash- ¡Ella no es mi novia!

Brock- Mejor entremos

Ash se quedo un poco impresionado por las palabras de aquel chico, Misty siempre había sido algo bonita (admitió así mismo) pero "hermosa", entonces ash recordó aquel día en la que la vio con el cabello suelto y sin darse cuenta ya se habían sentado mientras ash seguía pensativo.

Súbitamente las luces se apagaron e iluminaron solo una parte del escenario. Ash se había dado cuenta que el espectáculo había empezado pero seguía viendo hacia el piso pensando. De una nube de humo apareció una chica en el centro del escenario y toda la audiencia se quedo impresionado y admirando a la chica que se encontraba en el centro, ash seguía sin ver.

Pikachu- pikapikapii!

Hikari- ¿Ella es Misty? es muy bonita, ash no vas a ver a tu novia

Ash- (volteándose para ver el espectáculo y a Hikari) ¡Ella no es mi no….! (ash se quedo impresionado por la chica a la que estaba viendo, ni siquiera pudo terminar lo que iba a decir, solo podía ver a esa hermosa muchacha que se encontraba en el escenario y así fue durante todo el espectáculo)

Después del espectáculo esperaron a que todo el mundo se fuera para poder ver a Misty

Hikari- ¡Ese espectáculo fue maravilloso, el mejor que he visto en mi vida!, con razón había tanta gente en la entrada

Brock- así es, cuando entro la chica no podía creer que fuera Misty, se veía muy diferente, supongo que es por que siempre la hemos visto con el cabello amarrado.

Pikachu- pikapii

Ash seguía sin hablar, no podía quitar la imagen de Misty de su mente

Brock- miren al parecer ya podremos ver a Misty, ya se fue toda la gente.

Todos caminaron hacia la entrada de los camerinos, pero un guardia los detuvo

Guardia- no pueden entrar, los periodistas deben estar afuera.

Ash- no somos periodistas, somos amigos de la líder del Gimnasio

Guardia- déjenme ver ¿Cuál es su nombre?

Ash- dígale que Ash Ketchum esta aquí

Guardia- bien (agarro el comunicador y marco un botón, después una dulce voz que ash no había escuchado durante mucho tiempo respondió)

Misty- Si que desea

Guardia- Aquí hay un chico y sus amigos que dicen que quieren verla, su nombre es Ash Ketchum

Cuando Misty escucho ese nombre se emociono, por fin volvería a ver a ash después de todo este tiempo, pero ¿Por qué el esta aquí? Tal vez venga de regreso a ciudad paleta, pero el nunca pasa a visitarme, pensó.

Misty- Esta bien dígales que ya voy para halla

Guardia- (dirigiéndose hacia los muchachos) dice que ya viene, tienen mucha suerte de que los quiera atender, generalmente la señorita esta muy ocupada y solo atiende a los entrenadores que quieren una medalla, esta muy dedicada a su trabajo, pero aun así se da tiempo para hacer este tipo de espectáculos ya que a toda la gente les gusta y se lo piden seguido, ahorita tiene una firma de autógrafos.

Hikari- ¡Misty es una gran líder de gimnasio y además una artista!, como quisiera ser ella.

Brock- Misty siempre ha sido muy dedicada a lo que le gusta, ¿verdad ash?

Ash parecía estar en las nubes, seguía pensando que dentro de poco tiempo vería aquella chica que vio en el escenario y todavía no podía creer que fuera Misty.

Brock- Ash ¿estas bien?

Pikachu- Pika?

Hikari- Déjalo seguramente esta pensando en su amorcito

Ash- ¡eso no es cierto!

Hikari- ¿entonces en que pensabas?

Ash- (ash se puso un poco nervioso por que podrían descubrir lo que realmente estaba pensando, pero finalmente respondió) Estaba pensando en que si Misty se ha dedicado mucho a entrenar y al gimnasio se ha vuelto muy buena así que ¡quiero tener una batalla contra ella lo mas pronto posible!

En ese momento ash escucho una voz atrás de el

Misty- Así que Ash Ketchum quiere una batalla

Pikachu salio corriendo y se lanzo a los brazos de Misty. Brock y Hikari se levantaron de sus asientos para saludar a Misty, ash se volteo para ver a Misty, pero se quedo petrificado por lo que veía, Misty traía un vestido azul que combinaba con sus ojos, además de que traía el cabello suelto, se veía muy atractiva. Brock se acerco a Misty

Misty (abrazando a pikachu)- Pikachu te extrañe mucho, no quieres ir con azurril esta en mi camerino (pikachu salio corriendo hacia el camerino)

Brock- Hola Misty, tanto tiempo sin verte, has cambiado muchísimo y al parecer te ha ido muy bien en el Gimnasio.

Misty- Hola Brock, te extrañe mucho y a tu comida

Hikari- Es un placer, por fin te conozco novia de ash

Misty- (ruborizándose) ¿Qué? Novia de ash

En ese momento ash reacciono

Ash- ¡Hikari ya te dije que solo somos amigos!

Hikari- pues no parece, te quedaste embobado cuando la viste

Misty- Hikari, ash tiene razón solo somos muy buenos amigos y supongo que como siempre se quedo embobado pensando en los Pokemons y en la batalla que quiere tener ¿Es eso lo que los trae por aquí?

Brock- de hecho íbamos hacia pueblo Paleta, pero el camino estaba cerrado y tuvimos que desviarnos y ya que ciudad Cerulean esta de paso decidimos visitarte

Misty- así que es por eso que están aquí

Ash- ¿Qué, te parece raro?

Misty- no solo que nunca vienen por aquí, generalmente yo tengo que ir a visitarlos

Ash- bueno tú sabes con las competencias y pokemons no he podido visitarte

Misty- si no hay problema, pueden quedarse aquí cuanto tiempo quieran, les preparare unas recamaras

Brock- no hace falta podemos irnos a un Centro Pokemon

Misty- no aquí hay suficiente espacio y además quiero pasar un tiempo con unos viejos amigos para que me cuenten todas sus aventuras

Hikari- Hay muchas gracias Misty, por fin dormiré en un lugar lindo y sin necesidad de irritarme por que ash no sabe en donde estamos

Ash- eso no es cierto yo siempre se hacia donde vamos

Hikari- claro que no

Ash- claro que si

Hikari- NO

Ash- SI

Misty- (guiñando el ojo) no se por que esto me recuerda a algo, se ve que ash no ha cambiado. (Dirigiéndose hacia el guardia) prepare unas recamaras para mis amigos

Guardia- En seguida

Misty- ahorita no me puedo quedar, necesito ir a una firma de autógrafos

Brock- si nos lo dijo el guardia

Hikari- te podemos acompañar Misty, siempre quise estar en una firma de autografos

Ash- con razón estas tan… boni… arreglada (ruborizándose)

Misty- Esta bien pueden acompañarme (dijo algo nerviosa por lo que estuvo apunto de decir ash)

Pikachu y Azurril se quedaron en los camerinos. Ya afuera en la firma de autógrafos había muchas personas y periodista. Ash, Brock y Hikari se sentaron a un lado de Misty en lo que ella daba los autógrafos, Ash estaba sentado junto a ella cuando un periodista se acerco y les pregunto

Periodista- señorita Waterflower ¿Quién es el chico que la acompaña? ¿Es su novio?

Ash y Misty se ruborizaron

Misty- (ruborizada) no solo es un amigo y también están mis otros amigos, Brock, Hikari y el es Ash

Periodista- que lastima habría sido una muy importante noticia en todos los periódicos de ciudad Cerulean saber que la líder de Gimnasio, Misty, tiene novio, aunque también habría roto muchos corazones

Ash se enojo un poco al saber que muchos chicos estaban detrás de Misty pero lo oculto como siempre y además ni siquiera sabia por que se había enojado, no era como si misty le gustara o algo así? O si?

Después de la firma de autógrafos todos fueron a comer en el gimnasio (por supuesto Brock preparo la comida). Empezaron a platicar sobre las aventuras que ash y com. Habían tenido durante su viaje y como ash logro llegar hasta las semifinales de la competencia, pero luego Hikari cambio de tema

Hikari: Misty tu vida es grandiosa, eres una líder de Gimnasio y además eres una artista y le agradas mucho a la gente y no me digas que no tienes muchos fans y cuando digo fans no me refiero solo a las chicas.

Misty(un poco nerviosa por lo que Hikari había dicho): bueno si es una buena vida pero también es mucho trabajo y supongo que si tengo unos cuantos fans.

Daisy(entrando a la cocina): unos cuantos! Deberías de ver cuantas cartas de amor para Misty llegan cada día, además de las constantes visitas de chicos que quieren ver a Misty, ni siquiera a mí me mandaron tantas cartas como a ella.

Ash: ¡pero Misty no les contesta, verdad!

Pikachu: Pika?

Misty (contenta y un poco enfadada por lo que había dicho ash): ¡y a ti que te importa lo que yo haga ash! Tú no eres mi novio o algo parecido y para tu información no les contesto por que no tengo tiempo.

Ash: bueno yo solo lo decía por que muchos de ellos solo quieren aprovecharse

Misty: entonces no crees que alguien me pueda querer de esa manera si no es para aprovecharse de mí!

Ash: No yo no quería decir eso yo solo quería …protegerte….

Misty se quedo un poco impresionada por las palabras que había dicho ash pero finalmente respondió: bueno supongo que puedo contar con mis amigos para protegerme pero tampoco significa que te metas en mi vida personal, ¡no soy una niña débil que no puede cuidarse sola, entendido!

Ash: Si claro Misty

Ash se quedo pensando el por que había actuado a si, no sabia el por que se había enojado al pensar que otros chicos estuvieran detrás de Misty, el no tenia derecho a meterse en la vida de su mejor amiga, simplemente no sabia por que había actuado así

Daisy: bueno y que hacen aquí tus amigos Misty, no me digas que vienen al festival de ciudad Cerulean

Hikari: ¡Que un festival! Eso es grandioso, cuando es el festival?

Misty. Oops, creo que se me olvido decirles, mañana es el festival anual de ciudad Cerulean

Brock: Eso suena interesante tal vez nos podríamos quedar hasta entonces, no crees Ash?

Pikachu: pikapii!

Ash: Que? A si, por que no, podríamos tener algo de diversión antes de regresar a casa, llamare a mi mama para avisarle que llegaremos mas tarde de lo que le había dicho, Misty puedo usar tu teléfono?

Misty: Si claro

Brock: Y cuéntanos que hay en el festival, Misty

Misty: Bueno por la mañana hay juegos, comida, además de shows y entretenimientos

Daisy: Misty es la encargada del show este año, así que hará su presentación

Hikari: Eso es genial, podré ver el espectáculo nuevamente

Misty: Si todo eso pasa en la mañana, pero en la noche es el gran baile en el auditorio de ciudad Cerulean

Brock: No tenemos nada que ponernos para el gran baile!

Misty: no importa puedo conseguirles ropa

Daisy: Misty ya tienes planeado a quien vas a llevar al baile?

Misty: Daisy ya te dije que no voy a llevar a nadie, no tengo tiempo para eso

Daisy: ha ya tu Misty, una líder de gimnasio no debería ir sin pareja y recuerda que muchos chicos van a estar ahí y todos van a querer bailar contigo, no te van a dejar en paz!

Misty: si ya lo se pero encontrare la forma de escabullirme

Hikari: Misty por que no vas a llevar a nadie al baile, no me digas que estas esperando a un chico de cabello negro con gorra y un pikachu que conozco

Misty (ruborizada): No!, solo no he tenido tiempo de conocer a alguien adecuado

En ese momento Ash vuelve del teléfono

Ash: de que estaban hablando chicos

Brock: De las cosas que va a ver en el festival

Hikari: y de que Misty va a tener que lidiar con muchos chicos enamorados

Ash: Que?!

Hikari: Es que va a ver un baile al final del día y todos los chicos van a querer bailar con ella y no la van a dejar en paz

Misty: No importa, como ya les dije voy a encontrar la manera de escabullirme y mejor vayamos a dar un paseo por el gimnasio

Ash: eso suena mejor, quiero ver a todos tus pokemons Misty

Misty: y no olvides la batalla que vamos a tener

Ash: Si por supuesto

Pikachu: Pikachuu!


	2. Chapter 2

Todos se dirigieron al acuario donde se encontraban los pokemons. Hikari fue la más entusiasmada al ver todos los pokemons y no paraba de preguntar sobre ellos

Hikari: Este pokemon jamás lo había visto ¿Cómo se llama?

Misty: Ese es un luvdisc pero me gusta llamarle Kasurin

Ash: ese pokemon tiene forma de corazón, acaso es el pokemon del amor

Misty: bueno algo así, se supone que cuando un luvdisc nada alrededor de una pareja o dos personas que se aman significa que su amor durara para siempre.

Brock: fantástico ahora ya nadamas me falta encontrar una hermosa chica y nadar cerca de unos luvdisc

Misty: no es tan fácil como crees Brock, generalmente los luvdisc huyen de las personas, por eso es muy difícil encontrarlos, hasta a Kasurin no le gusta mucho acercarse a las personas.

Ash: bueno ya basta de hablar sobre pokemons mejor tengamos la batalla

Misty: Ash no puedes ser un poco más paciente

Ash: No, ya quiero tener un poco de acción

Misty: Se ve que no cambias solamente piensas en pokemon

Ash: Claro que no también pienso en otras cosas!

Misty: Si ¿como en que?

Ash: Como en ti…bueno me refiero a mis amigos como tu. (Uf!! Me salve)

Misty (un poco ruborizada): bueno si tanto quieres pelear vallamos a la arena de combate

Hikari: y en donde esta la arena Misty

Misty: de hecho estamos debajo de ella, el acuario es parte de la piscina

Hikari: así que los pokemons están en la alberca mientras tienes una batalla

Misty: no eso seria muy peligroso, ellos están seguros en otra parte pero tiene acceso directo a la arena de batalla así que cuando termina la batalla ellos pueden salir y estar en la arena de batalla.

Ya en la arena de combate Misty y Ash estaban preparados para tener su pelea

Misty: quiero ver que tanto has mejorado Ash, no esperes que te sea fácil vencerme

Ash: se que será una gran pelea

Misty: será uno contra uno listo!

Ash: si estoy listo! Ve pikachu!

Misty: sal Gyarados

Ash: pikachu usa agilidad y termina con cola de hierro

Misty: gyarados escóndete bajo el agua y usa chorro de agua

Garadoys esquiva a pikachu y le da un chorro de agua directo

Ash: ¿pikachu te encuentras bien?

Pikachu: pika!

Misty: te dije que no seria fácil vencerme

Ash: aun no termina la batalla. Pikachu usa impactrueno

Pikachu: Pikachuuu!

Misty: Gyarados esquívalo

El trueno alcanzo a Gyarados pero no genero un gran daño

Misty: ahora Gyarados usa aliento de dragón

Ash: pikachu esquívalo y usa cola de hierro

Pikachu esquiva el ataque y le da directo a Gyarados

Misty: Gyarados es hora de terminar con esto utiliza mega aliento de dragón!

Ash: Pikachu lanza tu mejor impactrueno!

Los dos ataque chocan formando una explosión que hace que salgan los dos pokemons lo suficiente heridos como para ya no poder continuar

Brock: Los dos pokemons ya no pueden continuar esto es un empate

Ash: esa fue una gran pelea, no pensé que fueras tan fuerte Misty

Misty: bueno he practicado mucho

Hikari: Esa fue una grandiosa pelea, eres grandiosas Misty

Bock: eso estuvo espectacular chicos

Misty (mirando hacia una ventana): bueno ya es tarde lo mejor es que vayamos a descansar por que mañana es un gran día

Ash: eso suena genial pero primero quisiera comer

Pikachu: Pika!!

Misty: pueden ir a servirse lo que quieran en la cocina yo necesito descansar- luego sube las escaleras hacia su cuarto

Hikari: eso fue extraño, creo que algo le pasa

Brock: si yo también creo eso, pero mañana podremos averiguar, ahorita yo ya quiero irme a dormir, los espero en el cuarto chicos.

Hikari: yo te acompaño, la verdad no tengo hambre- y así los dos se fueron hacia el cuarto dejando a Ash solo pensativo y tenia que admitirlo estaba preocupado

Después que Ash y pikachu comieron algo decidieron ir a la alberca ya que todavía no tenían mucho sueño, cuando entraron descubrieron que alguien estaba nadando y quien mas podría ser mas que Misty

Ash (acercándose a la orilla de la alberca): No que querías descansar

Misty: eh?! Ash no me asustes así!

Ash: lo siento pero me pareció extraño encontrarte aquí

Misty (saliendo de la alberca): es que quería despejar mi mente

Ash: a mi no me engañas algo te preocupa

Misty: Que?! No nada me preocupa

Ash: vamos Misty, puedes confiar en mí

Misty: bueno la verdad es que no se si podré hacerlo bien mañana en la apertura, todas mis hermanas han hecho shows fantásticos para la apertura y yo no soy muy buena para ello, no quiero decepcionar a mis fans y mucho menos a mis hermanas ya que jamás dejarían de molestarme si lo hago mal

Ash: Misty no tienes por que preocuparte yo se que lo harás mejor que ellas, eres grandiosa si te lo propones

Misty (ruborizada): gracias Ash…necesitaba escuchar esas palabras

Ash: no te preocupes Misty para que crees que son los amigos

Misty: si…amigos…bueno será mejor que me vaya a dormir, buenas noches Ash

Ash: si hasta mañana Misty- y así Misty salio de la piscina para dirigirse a su cuarto

Ash quedo estático después de las palabras de Misty, como pudo ser tan cursi para decirle esas cosas, bueno la verdad siempre había pensado que era verdad, que ella era mejor que sus hermanas pero decírselo ya era otra cosa.

Ash: Pikachu necesito dejar de actuar así

Pikachu: Pika?

Ash: es que no se que me pasa, necesito dejar de pensar en ella

Pikachu: Pikapikachu?

Ash: no!, no me gusta Misty, no me puede gustar… eso creo, será mejor ir a dormir, talvez así pueda relajarme

Pikachu: Pika!

Al siguiente día todos se levantaron temprano excepto por una persona, Ash. Todos estaban muy ocupados como para preocuparse por Ash, así que lo dejaron dormirse hasta casi la hora del espectáculo de Misty que fue cuando Brock se dio cuenta que no se había despertado aun. Brock tuvo que ir a despertarlo

Brock (moviendo a Ash): Ash ya despiértate!

Ash: 5 minutos mas

Brock: Ash si no te despiertas pikachu te despertara con un impactrueno

Ash (moviéndose en su cama): no importa ya estoy acostumbrado

Brock: es imposible sacarte de la cama

Pikachu: Pika?

Brock: será mejor que les vaya a avisar a las chicas que no vas a ir a la presentación de Misty

Ash (saliendo de la cama): QUE?!! Que hora es?!!

Brock: faltan 10 minutos para que empiece la presentación de Misty

Ash: y apenas me lo dices!

Brock: tu eras el que no quería despertarse!

Ash: si pero no puedo faltar, esto es muy importante para Misty y si falto va a creer que no me importa.

Brock: y desde cuando te importa tanto lo que piense Misty?

Ash: Que?! A ti no te importa?

Brock: si, pero me refiero a que antes tu no eras asi

Ash: me importan mis amigos!

Brock: si tu lo dices (yo creo que aquí hay algo mas)

Ya todos estaban preparados para empezar, el estadio estaba lleno, no había ni un lugar vacío, bueno excepto por dos lugares especialmente reservados para las personas cercanas a la líder.

Misty estaba mirando por las cortinas hacia el público cuando Hikari llego

Hikari: mucha gente no?

Misty: eh?! A si es mucha gente la que esta ahí afuera

Hikari (viendo hacia donde estaba viendo Misty): no te preocupes yo que van a llegar

Misty: si lo dices por Ash no me importa lo que haga, ya no lo entiendo!

Hikari: a que te refieres?

Misty: bueno primero se porta muy lindo conmigo, cosa que muy rara ves lo hace y después falta a mi espectáculo, no puedo creer que siga siendo su amiga

Hikari: así que es por eso que estas así

Misty: a que te refieres?

Hikari: vamos Misty, no te importa si tus hermanas no vienen al espectáculo, nisiquiera te importa si Brock o yo venimos, el único que te importa es Ash y ahorita me vas a decir que no te gusta.

Misty: bueno…yo…no se

Hikari: como que no sabes

Misty: la verdad es que no se, a veces siento que podría pasar algo entre nosotros y al siguiente minuto quisiera matarlo, la verdad ya no se que siento por el

Hikari: en eso nadie te puede ayudar Misty, tendrás que descubrirlo tu sola

Misty: aunque supiera que siento por el, el nunca pensaría en otra cosa mas que en los pokemons, es mejor dejarlo así

Después de esas palabras las luces se apagaron indicando que el show estaba a punto de comenzar, Misty se posicionó en su lugar y las luces empezaron a encenderse apuntando hacia el centro, pero a diferencia de los demás espectáculos Misty no apareció por allí si no que apareció arriba de una gran plataforma desde donde se hecho un clavado hacia la alberca que estaba alumbrada por las luces. Justo en ese momento Ash, Brock y Pikachu entraron.


	3. Chapter 3

Ash, Brock y Pikachu entraron justo cuando el espectáculo comenzaba y lo primero que vieron fue a Misty entrando con un clavado al agua

CAPITULO 3

Ash, Brock y Pikachu entraron justo cuando el espectáculo comenzaba y lo primero que vieron fue a Misty entrando con un clavado al agua. Todos quedaron atónitos, había sido un excelente clavado y además ella lucia espectacular, bueno en realidad lo ultimo solo lo pensó Ash. Llegaron a sus lugares y Ash por poco tropieza ya que no podía quitar sus ojos del escenario.

Brock: Esta decorado muy bonito el lugar no crees Ash

Ash: …..

Brock: Ash me estas escuchando?!

Ash: Que? Lo siento no escuche lo que decías

Brock: si ya me di cuenta que no puedes dejar de ver a Misty

Ash: …..

Brock: justo lo que decía

El espectáculo era espectacular, había luces y colores por todos lados, la piscina parecía una pecera gigante y adentro se encontraban todos los pokemons de Misty. Ella estaba vestida como una sirena pero su atuendo estaba decorado con brillantes y por supuesto traía el pelo suelto. Adentro de la piscina se encontraba un castillo sumergido y varias plantas marinas. En la superficie de la piscina habían creado una pequeña playa artificial en la cual había algunas palmeras y rocas, todo parecía tan real. Todo estaba perfecto y seguiría perfecto amenos que tres personas tuvieran un plan para robar todos los pokemons.

Afuera del escenario

Meowth: Es el momento de poner en marcha nuestro plan

Jessie: si, todos están distraídos con el espectáculo

James: no se esperan la sorpresa que les tenemos

Meowth: pero recuerden que tenemos que tener cuidado con los mocosos

James: para eso traemos la red, para encerrarlos y que no puedan hacer nada

Jessie: por fin el equipo Rocket va a triunfar!

Los Tres Rockets: y el jefe nos dará un aumento!!

Meowth: es hora de iniciar con la diversión

Adentro del escenario todos estaban cautivados con el desempeño de la líder y lo hermoso que estaba el espectáculo cuando se empezó a oír un ruido muy estruendoso cerca de donde Misty estaba. Todo quedo quieto y en silencio, Misty miraba hacia todos lados para saber que estaba mal, pero no encontraba nada hasta que súbitamente un gran robot con una R en medio atravesó la pared.

Ash: es el equipo Rocket!

Misty (en la piscina): Que quieren?!

Rockets: fácil queremos a tus pokemons

Misty: no se los permitiré!

Meowth: ya lo esperábamos por eso trajimos con nosotros esto!- y una red salio disparada hacia Misty envolviéndola.

Ash: Misty!

Jessie: no te preocupes gusano también traemos una red para ti- la red salio disparada hacia Ash

Pikachu: Pika!- pikachu se había interpuesto entre la red y Ash dejándolo atrapado a el

James: Al parecer recibimos un premio mayor al que esperábamos

Ash: No Pikachu!

Brock: Ash usa tus pokemons

Ash: cierto…ay no, salí tan rápido del gimnasio que olvide mis pokebolas

Misty: Ash! Busca adentro del castillo sumergido, ahí debe estar Gyarados

En ese momento Ash se aventó a la alberca nadando lo más rápido que podía hacia adentro del castillo. Ya había estado por un rato sumergido, pero aun no encontraba la pokebola y cuando estaba apunto de agotársele el aire la encontró cerca de una de las ventanas. Ash salio a la superficie donde los Rockets lo esperaban para impedir que arruinara sus planes.

Meowth: no permitiremos que habrás esa pokebola

James: entrégala ahora amenos que quieras que lastimemos a tu noviecita y a tu pikachu

Ash: no se atreverían

Jessie: quieres averiguarlo?

Misty: no Ash no lo hagas nosotros estaremos bien

Ash no podía permitir que le hicieran daño a Misty y pikachu, no podía arriesgarse lo mejor seria que les diera la pokebola, amenos que tuviera algo mejor planeado

Jessie: y bien mocoso nos entregaras la pokebola

Ash: esta bien pero no les hagan nada

Meowth: bien que esperas dánosla

Ash: como quieren que se las de si no puedo aventarla, ustedes tienen que bajar

James: esto me suena a una trampa

Jessie: no puede hacer nada tenemos a su pokemon

Meowth: será mejor que uno de ustedes baje por la pokebola

Jessie: yo iré

Jessi bajo del gran robot y llego hasta la punta de la piscina para agarrar la pokebola cuando súbitamente Ash la jalo hacia dentro de la piscina.

Ash (sosteniendo a Jessie): ahora estamos iguales, será mejor que suelten a pikachu y Misty

Meowth: no lo creo, si quieres te puedes quedar con ella

James: de todos modos era muy gruñona

Jessie: Son unos traidores! Como me pueden dejar aquí! Ya verán cuando les ponga una mano encima!

Meowth: no podemos hacer nada, negocios son negocios

James: si lo sentimos Jessie

Ash: ahora pikachu muerde la cuerda para salir!

Los rockets estaban tan ocupados en su problema que se percataron muy tarde de las acciones del pequeño ratón eléctrico. Pikachu salió de la red y se dirigió hacia la red de Misty pero antes de llegar los Rockets lo tiraron del Robot con un brazo mecánico. Pikachu cayo en el agua junto a Ash, se encontraba bien.

Ash: estas bien Pikachu? Listo para atacar

Meowth: será mejor que no nos ataques si no quieres lastimar a tu noviecita

Ash: rayos!

Jessie: ya suéltame mocoso!

Ash: no lo creo

Jessie empezó a luchar contra Ash para escaparse y en uno de sus movimientos hizo que Ash tirara la pokebola.

Rockets: Oh ho

Desde el fondo de la piscina apareció un gran dragón azul el cual intimidaba a cualquiera con tan solo verlo la cara. La gran ola que creo saco volando a Jessie hacia el robot, Ash pudo escapar sumergiéndose en el agua.

Misty: Gyarados sácame de aquí!

Gyarados (rompiendo la red con uno de sus ataques): Aghrrr!

Misty salió de la red y cayo encima de Gyarados en su cabeza.

Misty: Gyarados apunta a la jaula donde están los pokemons- Gyarados rompió la jaula dejando a todos los pokemons libres.

Ash: Pikachu es el momento usa impactrueno!

Pikachu: Pikachuuu!!- el impactrueno de Pikachu dio en el blanco destruyendo al robot en miles de pedazos y mandando a volara al equipo Rocket.

Rockets: El equipo Rocket a sido vencido otra vez!!-(destello de luz)

Los pedazos del robot caían por todas partes y ya que Gyarados era demasiado alto los pedazos caían sobre el, así que Misty tuvo que regresarlo a su pokebola. Cuando lo regreso a su pokebola tuvo que lanzarse hacia la alberca. Todos los del público ya estaban calmados y aplaudían por el gran demostramiento de valor de su líder y su amigo. La pantalla que se encontraba en medio del escenario se encendió mostrando la piscina donde se encontraban los pokemons y dos muchachos. Para sorpresa de todos lo que vieron en la alberca no era lo que esperaban.

Ash: Estas bien Misty?

Misty: si estoy bien pero por que todo esta tan silencioso

Ash: no se, ates estaban aplaudiendo

Dawn: chicos miren hacia la pantalla!

Ash/Misty: Que?!

Ambos miraron hacia la pantalla y no podían creer lo que veían. Ellos estaban en el centro de la alberca siendo rodeados por dos luvdisc los cuales estaban haciendo un baile. Los dos al mismo tiempo vieron hacia abajo confirmando lo que en la pantalla se veía.

Publico: Son unos luvdisc!

Chico: no puede ser

Otro chico: no podemos dejar que se quede con nuestra gran líder e ídolo!

Todos los Chicos: exacto, no se lo permitiremos!!

Chica: pero si se aman deben dejarlos

Chicos (todos con caras cabezas gigantes y enojados): No, Misty es nuestra!!

Chica (un poco intimidada): esta bien

Mientras una pelea transcurría en el publico ambos Misty y Ash no sabían que hacer, se habían quedado petrificados hasta que Daisy los hizo reaccionar.

Daisy: Misty necesitan salir del agua, los pedazos del robot destruyeron el escenario

Misty: eh… si tenemos que salir- se alejo nadando

Ash: Pikachu hay que salir de aquí- pero para sorpresa de Ash su pokemon ya había salido, al parecer si se había quedado inmóvil por un buen rato

Misty salio apresurada de la piscina, cuando estuvo afuera le dijo a Daisy que cancelara el espectáculo, ya no se podía hacer un espectáculo con el escenario destruido y se dirigió a su camerino, Dawn se percato de sus acciones y la siguió.

Cuando Ash salió de la piscina no pudo ver a Misty por ningún lado.

Brock (corriendo hacia Ash): Ash estas bien?!

Ash: si Brock estoy bien pero no encuentro a Misty

Daisy (acercándose a los dos): Misty ya se fue pero me pidió que le dijera a todos que el show se cancelaba- en ese momento Daisy agarro el micrófono para informar a toda la audiencia sobre la cancelación.

Brock: que raro que se haya ido así de rápido y al parecer Dawn la acompaño

Ash: si… pero como pudo dejarme aquí solo!

Brock: Eso que se vio en la pantalla creo que fue la razón, y ahora que va a hacer Ash?!

Ash: no se Brock…lo único que se que lo que se vio en la pantalla no era mentira, bueno cuando menos no para mi

Brock: entonces debes decírselo

Ash: no! yo se que ella no siente lo mismo!

Misty al fin había llegado a su camerino cuando se percato que Dawn la había seguido.

Dawn: Misty por que te fuiste así?!

Misty: necesitaba irme, estar sola un momento…pensar en lo que paso haya afuera.

Dawn. Pero Misty no era lo que tu querías

Misty: si, pero si no es verdad, es decir es solo una tonta leyenda

Dawn: tu sabes que es verdad Misty, tu quieres a Ash

Misty: de eso estoy segura Dawn de lo que no es de cómo se siente Ash

Dawn: vamos Misty, lo que paso afuera no te comprobó lo que siente Ash por ti

Misty: no se que pensar

Dawn: debes hablar con el sobre esto

Misty: no! yo se que el no puede sentir eso, el solo tiene cabeza para los pokemons y nada mas.

Dawn: pero Misty

Misty: nada Dawn! Ya dije que no voy a hablar con el, punto!

Dawn: espero que sepas lo que haces Misty


End file.
